


Sealing the Dean

by GayPrinces



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrinces/pseuds/GayPrinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may call it prostitution, they call this a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing the Dean

As he walks into the room, he is gifted with the beautiful sight that is naked Jeff Winger stretching in bed like an elegant cat. He lets his eyes roam all over his long, strong body, savouring every visible inch of muscle with his retinas, and engraving them on his brain, saving every curve for later.   
Jeff catches sight of him, and gives him a cocky smile. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He says with a deep bedroom voice, almost striking an “accidentally sexy” pose.   
“OH!! Jeffrey! May I!?” He asks with excitement, clapping and running to get his cellphone. This gets Jeff to wake up completely.  
“Of course not!!” He yells, sitting up, slightly horrified.  
“Oh…”   
“Just… come back to bed.” Jeff orders as he lets his body fall heavily back on the bed. Craig obeys, and skips on his way to the giant man’s arms. He sets his head on his chest, and sighs happily, closing his eyes. He sets his hand on Jeff’s abdomen, and rubs it in a slow, circular motion, enjoying the the feeling under his fingertips, and smiling even more when a huge arm pulls him closer.   
“Oh, Jeffrey!” He says happily, looking into the other man’s eyes, and playing with his chest stubble, rubbing his fingers all over Jeff’s favourite pleasure spots. 

This is not one of his office daydreams. This is really happening.


End file.
